Vampiric Drain
Vampiric Drain is a Vampire Destruction spell in . The Dragonborn can only cast this Novice-level Destruction spell upon being infected with Vampirism. Enemy vampires cast versions of this spell which—at higher levels—drains both magicka and stamina along with health. The spell drains health from an opponent and heals the caster with it. Targets of this spell can contract Sanguinare Vampiris, which leads to Vampirism unless cured within three days. The spell can be equipped to either the left or right hand and dual wielded, but the dual wielding perks will not affect the spell. However, Destruction perks will be active. Like most Novice-Destruction spells, it is a concentration spell—i.e. it can be cast instantly and goes in a stream, instead of in a bolt, similarly to Flames. Usefulness As a vampire, the Dragonborn has four stages of Vampiric Drain. The table below describes the stages: Vampire Lord When the Dragonborn has the Vampire Lord power from , the Vampiric Drain spell becomes a missile-like spell which is always equipped in the right hand (though only when in Vampire Lord form), and killing living enemies with it increases the level to the next Vampire Lord perk (except on dragons). Trivia *If the Dawnguard expansion is installed, and the Blood of the Ancients effect is acquired from the Bloodstone Chalice, Vampiric Drain will also absorb stamina and magicka, until the effect wears off. *Serana, also from Dawnguard, will continue to use this even after being cured of vampirism. *Arch-Curate Vyrthur, from Dawnguard, wields a unique version of the spell, that drains both health and stamina, but not magicka. Bugs * If Serana is the current follower, the Vampire Lord version of this spell is weakened to the point where its power is negligible. * As the Dragonborn's stage of vampirism changes, this spell will disappear from the favorites list and need to be re-added, even if progressing to a version of the spell that was favorited previously. **This is because the spell is being removed and replaced with a different one. The favoriting part is due to a patch that was made to prevent having favorited items in storage and shops. If a favorited item or spell is removed, it is also unfavorited. This is less of a bug and more of an annoying script. * Using this spell to level up the Destruction skill will not work. This is possibly because it has a restore health side-effect. That may off balance the experience mechanism, or, more likely, it is considered the same as the Vampire Lord spell and thusly will only be coded for the purpose of gaining those Vampire Lord perks. However, this spell does not gain any perks for the Vampire Lord, rendering it a broken spell. **It is treated as a specialized spell similar to a power. Powers do not raise skills and will not advance perk progress. This is, again, more annoying programming than a bug. *When casting the spell twice, in quick succession, the spell can be active, while the hand is in the animation of charging up. * When a vampire uses Vampiric Drain on you if you are using the beginner restoration spell, healing it refills your mana, meaning you could easily get to 100 in the skill. Appearances * de:Vampirische Absorption es:Absorción vampírica fr:Festin Vampirique it:Risucchio Vampirico ru:Вампиризм (Заклинание)